Nuestro mundo cap6
by Miki giu
Summary: Aquí compartiremos lo difícil que será estar en un colegio de hijos de el cielo sin don. Lucía se sentirá decepcionada de sí misma. Porque como en el título de este capitulo ella tenía un poco de esperanza.


Esperanza. 6

Nos dirigimos Asia el bosque y caminamos x unos 2 minutos y llegamos a un río algo largo.  
Y allí ya avía gente esperando.  
Y ahí también estaba Marc.  
El me miro y me dedico una amplia sonrisa.  
Aliviada de saber q no estaba molesto conmigo.  
fui de inmediato Asia el y le devolví la sonrisa.  
Avían unas sillas echas de madera y me senté en el más cercano a Marc.  
"No sabía q ibas a estar en esta clase también." Me dijo marc.  
"Pues soy hija de el mar." Le dije algo insegura.  
" me alegro q tengamos dos materias q compartir."  
"Yo igual."  
"Bueno chicos comenzamos con la clase de magia." Nos interrumpió la profesora paz.  
" hoy comenzaremos con lo básico. Q nos representa nuestro don. Q es el agua?  
Pues.. En mi opinión el agua es un don muy armonioso.  
Cada uno tiene una especialidad.  
Algunos son muy buenos en hacer medicinas y pócimas.  
Otros son muy buenos en controlar el agua como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo." Dijo la profe. Y continuo.  
"Hoy, yo quiero q ustedes sientan su don. Quiero sepan su naturaleza. Asiq hoy nada de libros ni nada de esas cosas. Quiero q todos se paren y se acerquen al río."  
Todos inmediatamente obedecimos y nos acercamos.  
"Quiero q observen el movimiento. Escuchen el se sientan parte de ello. Sierren los ojos." Dijo la profe.  
Serré los ojos.  
Sentí el sonido de el río chocando contra las rocas y algunos q otros pájaros cantando una melodía q acompañaba perfectamente al río.  
Después de unos minutos.  
"Ahora abran los ojos y sientan el agua. Toquen lo despacio."  
Hice lo q ordeno la profe.  
Me hacer que y muy lentamente metí mi mano en en río.  
Sentí como la temperatura helada de el río Asia mi piel estremecer.  
Pero esa temperatura era de mi agrado.  
" bueno ya q ahora tienen contacto con su don. Cada uno me podría hacer una demostración de que nivel están? Comienza tu." Le dijo a el chico q estaba en la izquierda de todos nosotros.  
Inmediatamente saqué mi mano de el río.  
Los nervios me mataban q iba a hacer?  
Tocar el agua y ya?  
El chico que estaba en la izquierda de todos nosotros comenzó a elevar bolitas de agua y lo acerco asía su boca y los soplo. Las pequeñas pelotillas de agua volaron en una velocidad de una pistola de agua y desapareció al chocar contra un árbol.  
"Pero q bonita demostración. Un aplauso xfavor." Dijo la profe y todos aplaudieron.  
Menos yo.  
No tenía ni la paciencia de celebrar le algo a alguien.  
Estaba en pánico.  
" bueno continúa." Le dijo a la persona que estaba a la derecha de el chica de las bolitas de agua.  
Ella comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos señalando el río y el río le dedicó un pequeño remolino tierno.  
A ella también le aplaudieron.  
Seguía Marc.  
El hizo elevar un poco de agua y le dio forma de una flor. Y la movió Asia mi.  
La acerco Asia mis manos y yo la traté de agarrar.  
Pero apenas el la soltó desapareció en mis manos.  
"Bueno fue un hermoso detalle." Dijo la profe Y aplaudieron todos pero sentí la mirada extraña de Marc.  
Supongo q se dio cuenta q no puedo controlar el agua.  
Seguía yo.  
"Bueno... Si quieres lo dejamos para otro momento luz." Dijo la profe.  
"Profesora, lo quiero hacer. Pero no se cómo." Le dije angustiada.  
"Tranquila yo te ayudare."  
Escuchando los murmureos de otras personas desde mis dos costados.  
Pero no le di importancia.  
La profe levanto una bolita de agua en el aire y me dijo.  
"Comienza x sacar una parte de el río. Trata de concentrar te en una forma."  
Intente concentrar me en una bola de base ball.  
Comencé a sudar y la cabeza me daba hincones de dolor.  
"Ok. Es suficiente x hoy. No te esfuerces demasiado." Dijo la profesora.  
Yo exhausta serré los ojos y Renuncie a el río.  
Me sentía decepcionada de mi misma.  
" el don viene a su momento. No lo puedes exigir y ni puedes martirizar te." Dijo la profe. Pero sus palabras de consuelo no me ayudaron a aliviar lo q sentía en el corazón.  
Yo no me concentre en la clase asta q todos terminaron de mostrar lo q podían hacer. La profe nos dijo q se terminaba la clase x hoy y q este tiempo libre lo aprovecháramos para tener más contacto con el agua.  
Yo no preste mucha atención.  
En todo este tiempo trate de contener las lágrimas.  
Mientras todos jugaban con tirarse choros de agua x diversión.  
Yo me quede sentada en la silla que estaba al principio y me quede pensando.

Estaba bien que una persona como yo este aquí?  
Y si era semi-humana?  
Si esos chicos q me molestaron hoy en la mañana tenían razón?

"Te sientes bien?" Marc interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
"Yo sabía que... Bueno... Escuche q no sabías dominar tu don pero... No pensé q no podías... Bueno..." Dijo y se sentó a mi costado.  
"Sabes... - dije con voz muy baja. - cuanto era chica mis padres me decían q yo iba a tener un gran don.  
Pero los e desepcionado... Sabes? Yo tenía un poco de esperanza... " le confesé.  
Nos quedamos callados unos segundos y me dijo:  
"No te sientas mal...  
Te confeso algo... Bueno la mayoría de personas ya lo saben pero... Yo soy un hijo de la luna."  
Me quede en shock.  
Como? Era un chico de sangre...  
"Si... Soy un sangre sucia... Pero no me gusta q me digan así. Mi familia es de un pequeño lugar del norte. Somos muy humildes. Me entere q tenía el don de los hijos de el mar cuando estaba en el río atrapando peses con mi papa.  
Me caí y me raspe las rodillas.  
Mi papa vino a ayudar me pero sentí ganas de mojar mis rodillas agarre un poco de agua con mis manos y las pase x mis rodillas y la herida ya no estaba allí.  
Mi padre q vio eso. No me dijo nada y me llevo a la casa sin hablar ni una sola palabra.  
Sólo tenía 6años. No sabía que estaba pasando. " me confeso.  
Aprendí q no era la única angustiada. Estar junto a el me sentía aliviada. Asta algo protegida. Era algo extraño.  
"Y tus padres como lo asumieron?" Le pregunte.  
"Mi papa después de eso hablo con mi mama y ellos decidieron apoyar me con mi don.  
Me sacaron de la escuela para hijos de la luna y me compraron un par de libros de magia de agua.  
Yo solo, tuve q aprender a controlar mi don. Y agradezco q mi don no allá sido de los hijos de el sol xq si no no sabía si podría controlar lo yo mismo. - Bacilo y continuo. - la cosa es q al ser diferente. la gente hablaba en mis espaldas.  
Asta llego a un extremo q llegue a perjudicar a mis padres.  
Mi papa perdió su empleo. Y a mi mama la comenzaron a ignorar en el mercado. No podíamos comprar y la plata no nos alcanzaba.  
Y fue cuando en eso me llego una carta de esta escuela."  
Me dijo sonriendo. Y yo lo mire con algo de tristeza.  
"El director me dio una beca de todo incluido y mis padres seguro q van a estar muy bien sin mi." Término.  
"Yo no... No sabía.."  
"No. No lo mal intérpretes. Yo solo quiero q sepas q no eres la única q pasa x un momento difícil de su vida. Pero las barreras están para romperlas. Sabes? Yo creo q no hay barreras q no puedas romper." Me ánimo.  
"Gracias." Le dedique una sonrisa sin esfuerzo.  
Justo sonó la campana.  
Nos paramos y caminamos Asia el dormitorio.

"Que te toca luego?"  
"Silencias." Le dije.  
"Oh... Yo tengo clases de educación física." Dijo algo triste.  
"Oye... Hoy tengo clases especiales de magia.  
Tengo que volver a el río después de el almuerzo.  
Me podrías acompañar?"  
Me sonrió y me contesto de inmediatamente.  
"Como negar me?"  
Le sonreí y sin darnos cuenta. Ya aviamos llegado a el edificio.  
Nos despedimos con un asta luego y yo fui a recoger mis libros de ciencias y salí rápido xq estaba con la hora.

Entre al salón de ciencias. Y ya estaban todos los alumnos en su lugar y el profesor estaba dando la clase.  
"Lo siento x llegar tarde." Le dije a el profesor.  
"Oh asiq usted es la señorita marcendon. - dijo y toda la clase comenzó a murmurar. - tendrá q chequear la primera página de sus libros de ahora en adelante." Dijo muy seco. Y izó un gesto con la mano Asia una silla vacía.  
Enseguida fui a sentar me y abrí el libro.  
En la primera página estaba echo de un hechizo raro.  
Era una hoja en blanco. Y de repente salieron letras grandes.  
Decía:  
Hoy comenzaremos la clase 5 minutos antes de lo normal.  
Quiero qué traigan dos ranas.

Y luego de terminar de leerlo se volvió a ser un papel en blanco.

"Bueno supongo q todos abran traído sus ranas." Dijo el profesor.  
Yo levanté la mano inmediatamente.  
" si?"  
"Yo no pude traer las ranas." Le confesé.  
"señorita marcendon. Esta comenzando el año muy mal.  
Y eso no fue lo q escuche de usted."  
"Lo siento. No sabía q los libros te daban mensajes."  
"Mensajes?- se río en carcajadas grandes.- Pues eso no es nuestra culpa.  
Ahora q tipo de penitencia le gustaría tener?"  
No conteste sabía q esto iba a empeorar.  
" bueno. Ya q no sabe.. Yo se lo voy a dejar en algo fácil.  
Quiero q ahogue a todos los sapos q tragieron los alumnos y luego deje uno en cada mesa."  
Yo me olvide de como respirar.


End file.
